


Reconciliación

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Oral Sex, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Lars y Mei encuentran una forma de hacer las paces





	Reconciliación

**Author's Note:**

> Me retaron a escribir algo que está fuera de mi zona de comfort, así que hice lo que pude. De cualquier forma estaba pensando en escribir esta historia, aunque sin menos detalles. Otra cosa, a pesar de que hay sexo explícito, realmente es una historia muy “vanilla”.

Aquella fue una mañana estresante. Al parecer él todavía no superaba su miedo al compromiso y como ambos eran muy necios, toda la discusión se había tornado en una maraña de malos entendidos. Riñeron largamente hasta que se quedaron sin ganas de seguir hablando. Él salió del apartamento por unos minutos y se quedó afuera, hasta que ella salió por él.

Lo abrazó por un momento, luego lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación a descansar. Estuvieron acostados en silencio hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Mei despertó, no tenía idea de la hora que era, la habitación todavía no estaba en total oscuridad, pues las luces de la calle se metían por la ventana. Además no podía moverse porque Lars estaba abrazándola, y ella no quería despertarlo. Le acarició el cabello y sonrió.

“Mei…” murmuró él medio dormido.

“Hola”

Él volvió a murmurar, pero esta vez fue algo ininteligible. Bostezó y la abrazó más fuerte. Ella sabía que él se volvía muy meloso cuando estaba adormilado, así que dudó que fuera a dejarla levantarse, sin embargo esperaba que lo hiciera porque estaba hambrienta.

“¿No quieres algo?”

“A ti” dijo él un poco más despierto, tocando su cuello con la punta de la nariz. “Te quiero” volvió a decir besando su cuello.

“Espera. ¿Te acabas de despertar y ya estás de humor para _eso_?”

Lars pareció darse cuenta de su respuesta tan impulsiva y dejó de hacerlo, pensando en que tal vez ella seguía enojada con él. Mei lo apartó suavemente para encender la lámpara. Él se sentó en la cama y agachó la mirada. Tal vez era hora de hablar y disculparse.

“Perdón por lo que pasó en la mañana. Fui muy necio, incluso te hice llorar”

Mei se acercó a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

“Está bien, yo también lamento todo lo que dije, conejito”

Él la miró y la besó con ternura y calma, le dio pequeños besos en las mejillas y el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas para que se riera. Ella sonrió más tranquila y le devolvió los besos con la misma dulzura, pero cada vez con más fervor. Lars bajó la mano de su hombro a su cintura para atraerla todavía más cerca de él.

“Lars, ¿quieres que…?” preguntó ella separándose un poco.

“Sí, te necesito”

Mei sonrió de nuevo, ella también lo necesitaba. Quizá no era el momento, pero lo único que querían era estar juntos y olvidarse de todo lo que los rodeaba. Huir por un instante y perderse. Simplemente no pensar más.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro lentamente. Él la besó haciendo que ella tuviera que recostarse en la cama. Quiso explorar su cuerpo con sus manos y marcarla con sus besos. Con la mirada, ella le dijo que quería lo mismo. Empezó saboreando sus labios, bajando para disfrutar del delicado tacto de su cuello y masajear sus firmes y suaves senos, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello.

Bajó más para besarle las piernas, le gustaban porque eran bonitas y suaves, después fue subiendo poco a poco por sus muslos, dando un beso en el derecho y otro en el izquierdo, hasta que puso un beso en su sexo y luego otro, y comenzó a probarla. Mei se mordió el labio, tratando de no gemir tan fuerte, pero era inevitable. Puso una pierna en su hombro, y con una mano estrujaba la sábana y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello, invitándolo a seguir hasta que ella arqueó la espalda y gimió.

Mei trató de tranquilizarse y respirar más tranquilamente, luego sonrió traviesa, diciéndole que era su turno, tomó su miembro y poco a poco también comenzó a satisfacerlo. Quería darle el mismo placer que él le había dado. Lars trató de contenerse, pero aquel acto no lo dejaba pensar, tenía la mente en blanco. No era algo que hicieran muy seguido, porque él prefería darle placer, pero esta vez no pudo negarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse, le pidió que se detuviera, haciéndolo justo a tiempo.

Lars se acercó para limpiarle la boca con el pulgar, y la besó en la frente. Se vieron y sonrieron más alegres. Nuevamente, la recostó suavemente en la cama, le acarició la cara y cubrió de besos su cuello.

“Te amo” dijo Mei.

“Y yo a ti” replicó Lars.

Por fin, ella lo recibió, y él comenzó a moverse gentilmente, tratando de saborear cada instante, deleitándose con sus dulces y armoniosos quejidos. Ella le pedía más y más, rodeándolo con sus piernas, pidiéndole que no se contuviera ni se quedara callado y también lo disfrutara.

Él hizo un último movimiento, y finalmente, ambos suspiraron felices y cansados. Lars la abrazó acercándola más hacia él, dándole besos suaves y acariciándole el cabello. Ella se dejó mimar, también correspondiendo a sus cariños.

“Wow todo eso fue increíble. Ojalá tengamos más noches así, sin que sean reconciliaciones”

“Eso espero. Aunque pensé que ya estábamos reconciliados”

“Pues ahora ya lo estamos más, conejito. ¿O quieres empezar otra pelea?” lo provocó.

“Quizá mañana, ahora ya no tengo energía” dijo también bromeando, pero era cierto que estaba cansado, no sólo por lo de antes, sino por aquella discusión. Sin embargo, ahora eso ya no importaba.

“¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño, cenamos y luego volvemos a meternos en la cama? Ya es algo tarde”

“Buena idea” dijo él, bostezando, y levantándose. “Hey, espera”

Ella volteó y él le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

“Ahora sí, ya vamos a darnos un baño” dijo sonriendo.

Ella también, sonrió. Después de todo no había sido un mal día.


End file.
